With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronic devices) utilize high-definition (HD) video. Conventionally, most devices compress the HD video, which can be over 1 Gbps (gigabits per second) in bandwidth, to a fraction of its size to allow for transmission between devices. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the video, some video information can be lost and the picture quality is degraded.
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification defines an interface for uncompressed HD transmission between devices through the HDMI cables (wired links). Three separate channels are used to transmit three pixel component streams (R, B, G or Y, Cb, Cr). For each channel, pixels are transmitted in a pixel-by-pixel order for each video line, and line-by-line for each video frame or field. The HDMI provides pixel-repetition functionality which repeats each pixel one or multiple times. The copies of each pixel directly follow the original pixel during the transmission at each pixel component channel.
Existing Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) and similar technologies do not have the bandwidth needed to carry uncompressed HD video, such as providing an air interface to transmit uncompressed video over a 60 GHz bandwidth. Further, existing networks can suffer from interference issues when several devices are connected, leading to video signal degradation.